sixflags_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hurricane Harbor Soak City
|homepage = |owner = Cedar Fair Entertainment Company |general_manager = |opening_date = 1989 |closing_date = |previous_names = 1989: WaterWorks 2004: Crocodile Dundee's Boomerang Bay 2007: Boomerang Bay |season = May through September |area = |pools = 5 |slides = 36 |children_areas= 5 |slogan = }} Soak City is a water park at Kings Island amusement park in Mason, Ohio. Opening in 1989 as WaterWorks, the water park is included with the price of admission to Kings Island. It is owned and operated by Cedar Fair Entertainment Company. History Soak City originally opened in 1989 as a water park under the name WaterWorks featuring 15 water slides, a wave pool, and a lazy river ride called Action River. WaterWorks was the first themed area to be added to Kings Island since 1976, bringing the total to seven. The cost was roughly $4 million USD. The water park was expanded in 1997 to . It was renamed in 2004 to Crocodile Dundee's Boomerang Bay, and again in 2007 to Boomerang Bay dropping Crocodile Dundee from the name. On September 2, 2011, Kings Island announced that the water park would undergo a $10-million expansion, which would include the renovation of the water park's main entrance, a revamp of the existing Lazy River ride, and the construction of additional amenities. A second, larger wave pool was also added, and the water park's name was changed to Soak City for the 2012 season. List of attractions } | align="center" |1997 | Children's inner tube slide and splash pool located between Kangaroo Lagoon and Wallaby Wharf. Opened as part of Buccaneer Island (1997–2003). Known as Koala Splash (2004–2011) | align="center" style="background: #FFDB58" |2 |- | Breakers Bay | | align="center" |1997 | family-friendly wave pool. Known as Surfside Bay (1997–2003), Great Barrier Reef (2004–2011). | align="center" style="background: #BC6666" |4 |- | Castaway Cove | | align="center" |1997 | Children's water play area with several water slides. Opened as part of Buccaneer Island (1997–2003). Known as Wallaby Wharf (2004–2011) | align="center" style="background: #6CA979" |1 |- | Coconut Cove | | align="center" |2004 | Lagoon-style pool complete with cascading waterfalls and in-water lounging areas. Known as Kookaburra Bay (2004–2011) | align="center" style="background: #6CA979" |1 |- | Lookout Lagoon | | align="center" |1997 | A water play area for kids themed as a pirate ship with several water slides and water cannons. Opened as part of Buccaneer Island (1997–2003). Known as Kangaroo Lagoon (2004–2011) | align="center" style="background: #6CA979" |1 |- | Tornado | | align="center" |2004 | A four-passenger, raft ride – ProSlide Tornado model – which begins enclosed and ends with a steep drop into an open funnel. Known as Tazmanian Typhoon (2004–2011) | align="center" style="background: #9866BC" |5 |- | Paradise Plunge | | align="center" |1989 | Four twisting body slides which descend into a splash pool. Known as The Helix (1989–2003), Down Under Thunder (2004–2011). | align="center" style="background: #BC6666" |4 |- | Pineapple Pipeline | | align="center" |1989 | Three fully enclosed body slides. Known as Bonzai Pipeline (1989–2003), Bondi Pipeline (2004–2011). | align="center" style="background: #FFA343" |3 |- | Pipeline Paradise | | align="center" |1997 | Artificial wave-surfing environment that provides both curved and straight waves. Known as Wipe-Out Beach (1997–2003). | align="center" style="background: #9866BC" |5 |- | Rendezvous Run | | align="center" |2004 | A set of four head-first, racing slides up to high that are enclosed during the first portion of the ride before sending riders down a series of hills to the finish. Known as Coolangatta Racer (2004–2011) | align="center" style="background: #BC6666" |4 |- | Splash Landing | | align="center" |2004 | Family-oriented, multi-level water play area complete with slides, bridges and a giant dumping bucket. Known as Jackaroo Landing (2004–2011). | align="center" style="background: #FFDB58" |2 |- | Splash River | | align="center" |1989 | A inner tube lazy river ride revamped in 2012 that features raindrop mushrooms, geysers, waterfalls, and areas that allow interaction between riders and spectators. Known as Kings Mills Run (1989–2004), Crocodile Run (2004–2011). | align="center" style="background: #FFDB58" |2 |- | Bahama Blasters | | align="center" |1989 | A pair of classic inner-tube slides. Formerly known as Sidewinder (1989-2003), Sydney Sidewinder (2004–2011) | align="center" style="background: #FFA343" |3 |- | Tidal Wave Bay | | align="center" |2012 | wave pool. | align="center" style="background: #BC6666" |4 |- | Bonzai Pipelines/Typhoon Twisters | | align="center" |2016 | A multi-slide complex with body and tube slides. It is identical to the installations at other Cedar Fair parks including Kings Dominion, Dorney Park, Carowinds, and Oceans of Fun. | align="center" style="background: #9866BC" |5 |- | Tropical Twister | | align="center" |1989 | A pair of fully enclosed body slides made of translucent fiberglass that twist around each other during their descent. Known as Ultra Twister (1989–2003), Awesome Aussie Twister (2004–2011). | align="center" style="background: #BC6666" |4 |- | Zoom Flume | | align="center" |1989 | A family raft ride that accommodates up to four riders per raft. Known as Rushing River (1990-2003), Known as Snowy River Rampage (2004–2011) | align="center" style="background: #BC6666" |4 |} See also * Other Soak City locations * List of Cedar Fair water parks References Category:Cedar Fair water parks Category:Water parks in Ohio Category:1989 establishments in Ohio